


so why don't we fall in love tonight?

by riawritesfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riawritesfics/pseuds/riawritesfics
Summary: sakusa watches atsumu fall.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	so why don't we fall in love tonight?

with slow steps, sakusa walks toward the dreaded training camp. komori behind him, he thinks about how he can avoid this. komori sends him a teasing glance, “you know you can’t avoid this, look, we’re already here!” sakusa looks up and sure enough, they’re there.

he ignores the raven-haired first year who greets him— kageyama tobio, he later learns— and walks in, komori hot on his heels. a red jacket comes to his view, along with blonde hair. _‘obviously dyed.’_ the boy turns around and blinks once at sakusa before bouncing towards him. “hey! i’m miya atsumu, you are?” he grins, looking both at sakusa and komori. komori smiles at him as well and introduces himself. “i’m komori motoya, and this here is sakusa kiyoomi! we’re from—” the blond cuts him off, “itachiiyama! yer the one with the crazy receives and the spinny hand!” he points out.

sakusa furrows his eyebrows and glares at the boy, who very obviously tells komori. “uh, why’s he glaring at me?” komori’s head snaps towards sakusa and he laughs. “sakusa, stop glaring.” sakusa looks away and starts walking ahead. he could hear komori bidding farewell to that boy— that atsumu.

to sakusa’s surprise, atsumu doesn’t stop talking to him nor komori. thankfully, he doesn’t try any affectionate action towards sakusa. komori and atsumu quickly become friends.

when komori is busy, sakusa gets the brunt of atsumu’s pining (that means a lot of times) for his captain, this “kita-san” of his. normally, sakusa wouldn’t care because he wouldn’t even bother listening. however, when atsumu talks about this “kita-san,” he has this really soft look on his face, so fond of the guy he’s talking about.

sakusa finds himself wanting to be the cause of that look.

—

before the training camp ends, atsumu asks for his number. turns out he lives all the way in hyogo, far enough from sakusa. of course, sakusa doesn’t give it, but komori does. he gives him a wink and sakusa is left dumbfounded as komori enters both his and sakusa’s number in atsumu’s phone. atsumu lights up like a christmas tree and says his farewells. “i’ll text ya both!”

beneath his mask, sakusa’s lips twitch, hinting a small smile.

—

one night, before even sleeping, sakusa’s phone dings. he raises an eyebrow as he picks it up and checks his notifications. ‘an unknown number?’ it read:

_fr: xxxxxxxxxxx_

_hi sakusa!! it’s atsumu, from training camp!_

sakusa’s eyes widen by a fraction and he struggles to reply. ‘what am i supposed to reply?’ he thought. settling with a single answer in his mind, he types out his response.

—

since his reply, sakusa hasn’t had a day without atsumu messaging him. mostly it’s been all about kita. through atsumu, he gets to know both atsumu and kita. turns out, kita is diligent in anything he does, maybe that’s why atsumu fell for him.

sakusa sighed as he received a text from atsumu again. it read:

_fr: atsumu_

_omi-kun!! today kita-san gave me pickled plums!! isn’t that your favorite tho? but anyway, today he-_

sakusa stopped reading once he started talking about the same guy again. how long will atsumu even long for this guy? he knows he doesn’t have a chance yet still goes on and on for hours about him. why can’t he just like sakusa instea-

oh.

sakusa likes atsumu. he realizes that once he sees another message of atsumu whining, but it brings a small smile on his face. the text is all about how he and osamu fought again, and how osamu won this time (again). he realizes that when he sees a fox plushie and thinks of atsumu. he realizes that when he didn’t oppose to atsumu calling him a nickname derived from his given name.

fuck.

—

he looks forward to the next time he and atsumu can meet again – which is the nationals, held in Tokyo. he watches kageyama’s team climb through the ranks, soon meeting atsumu’s team. he remembers as they met each other in the lobby, komori quickly running away.

atsumu shoots him a smile, “omi-kun! ya better not lose, i still wanna bet yer ass!” sakusa schools his face to be nonchalant as atsumu challenges him and gives nothing but a grunt. a few steps away, sakusa sees komori grinning from ear-to-ear. “so?” sakusa raises an eyebrow, “so what? he only told me not to lose.” komori snickers, “isn’t that basically good luck?” sakusa starts walking ahead of komori as he says, “shut up.”

maybe to hide his growing blush, but he doesn’t say anything.

—

atsumu, who challenged him and maybe wished him luck, lost. his team lost to karasuno, and he watched the game end with inarizaki’s back slumped down, and atsumu still out of it. he watched as they exited, sakusa already walking to meet atsumu.

turning around a corner, he hears atsumu’s voice and gets ready to call him out until he hears the presence of another. “atsumu. you called me out here.” sakusa stiffens at the unfamiliar voice. is this..?

“kita-san.” atsumu breathed out. sakusa looked down, ‘i knew it.’ he can hear atsumu inhale sharply, “i wanted to tell you something.” sakusa’s eyes widened, ‘is he going to..?’

“i like ya, kita-san.”

sakusa could feel his heart break, but he keeps it cradled in his hands, refusing to let some of its pieces blow away. as if sensing kita’s decision, he turns to walk away, yet stops in his tracks as he practically hears atsumu’s heart crack.

“i’m sorry, atsumu. i can’t return your feelings.”

to say sakusa was surprised was an understatement. he thought atsumu’s confession was going to be accepted, and they’re going to get together and be lovey-dovey. seems like he’s not the only one who has to go home with a broken heart.

“it’s okay.”

except sakusa knows it’s not.

—

sakusa goes home that day, and that night, he receives no messages. no enthusiastic dings of the phone, nothing at all. well, maybe it was to be expected, since he got his heart broken today (sakusa’s as well) and is maybe crying over it.

(that sentence happened to be literal, he later learns.)

growing worried, he texts first, which was unusual for them both, but sakusa pays that no mind. he starts off with “atsumu?” and atsumu replies with the speed of light.

_fr: atsumu_

_can i call kiyoomi can i ca ll-_

even if sakusa hasn’t finished reading his message, he was already calling. atsumu picks up on the first ring, and sakusa could hear the tears in his voice. “omi-kun?” his voice raspy, he calls out. “atsumu.” he hears atsumu sniffle, and soon enough, he breaks out to full on sobbing. “it hurts, omi-kun, it hurts.” he cried out, pain embedded in his voice.

sakusa’s close to answering “i know,” because he does, because he feels it right now, but he doesn’t.

“why are you crying?” he settles for that response, because he can’t really just let atsumu know he was there when he got rejected, can he? atsumu takes a deep breath, “i confessed. i confessed, omi-kun.” _i know._

while atsumu’s still crying and saying things, sakusa stay silent. he’s thinking about so much things, so many questions, yet one still manages to stand out.

“how do you comfort the one you’ve been pining for?”

he doesn’t know the answer, but maybe he can figure this out along the way. “atsumu,” he starts, yet atsumu cuts him off. “fuck, i’m sorry, omi-kun, i’m probably disturbing ya, aren’t i?” sakusa can practically feel the self-loathing tone in his voice and thinks that atsumu’s about to end the call, so he rushes to say something.

“no, no you aren’t. are you okay?” well that’s a stupid question. with all the crying atsumu has done, sakusa still doesn’t know the answer? but atsumu says nothing, other than “do you want me to be honest?”

sakusa knows where this is going, but answers anyway. “yes.”

“no, i’m not. i’m fucking broken, omi-kun.” he says, voice almost like a whisper. sakusa can feel his heart reaching out for atsumu’s and sakusa grabs it back. he can’t ruin this for atsumu. "hey, listen to me. you don’t need kita, you don’t need to love anyone else because-" he almost stops, "because i'm right here" is already on the tip of his tongue, but he can't, not yet, not when atsumu's still not okay. so, he continues it as "because there's a whole lot of people who love you more.”

_(“and that includes me.”)_

soon enough, atsumu does calm down. a few sniffles here and there, but those are just remainders of his crying session. he’s definitely calm enough to fall asleep while still on the call, but atsumu shakes himself awake to thank sakusa. in a brilliant moment of sleepy word association, he says, “thank you, kiyoomi.” along with a gibberish mumble sakusa doesn’t understand.

“good night, atsumu.” he replies, and the call ends. sakusa goes to sleep a few minutes later.

—

atsumu has had crushes through his life. hell, he had a crush on suna himself. no one else knows, not even osamu, because atsumu was a brother before anything else. he had a crush on kita-san and got rejected. that hurt more than he expected, actually.

he never expected for sakusa to be the one who’d comfort him while he was crying for their loss and for his heartbreak. he never expected to sakusa to stay up for him. as he remembers what happened, he thinks of what he was saying.

“thank you, kiyoomi.” there was another thing, he said something else. what was it?

once he finally remembers, he stuffs his face back to the comfort of the bed, embarrassed. what he meant to say the night before, was “thank you, kiyoomi. love you.” but he couldn’t say it properly, due to his sleepy state. ‘did omi-kun hear it? did he understand it? no, probably not, but what if he did?’ atsumu couldn’t help but think.

the thoughts almost never leave his mind afterwards.

—

he continues messaging sakusa, though. he pretends nothing happened, like it’s not awkward to see kita-san. he tells sakusa that, though.

for days, and even weeks, they never stop talking. even when their conversations reached 2 AM and both were exhausted the next day. atsumu keeps himself distracted by bantering and talking to omi-kun, and it actually helps.

eventually, atsumu feels a lot better than he initially did a few days ago, and soon, atsumu’s gotten over his crush and is able to finally act normal. just by talking to him, he finally feels okay. when he realizes that he’s gotten over kita, he lights up and takes his phone out to tell omi-kun.

when did he start telling omi-kun everything?

—

he realizes he has a crush on omi-kun (or maybe in love) when omi-kun indulged his jokes. he realizes he’s in love when sakusa talked about ushijima once. he sounded so fond of him, even if it was over text. he wanted to be the only one sakusa talked about. he realizes that when he thinks of sakusa every time his phone dings. he realizes that when he can’t sleep, he thinks of sakusa.

he smiles when he thinks of sakusa, not kita, not anyone else.

—

weeks after atsumu’s crying session, he finally remembers that omi-kun never ended the call. even when he was crying loudly and probably bothering omi-kun, the call didn’t end, sakusa stayed until he calmed down and fell asleep. he realizes that when he goes to bed with a smile on his face after a call with omi-kun. their calls have become more frequent as the days go.

maybe he was just that good of a friend, but it didn’t hurt to dream. maybe sakusa liked him, but maybe he didn’t. either way, atsumu wanted to stay as his friend, even if he had to hide his feelings.

—

watching osamu happy with suna made him soft, but he’d never show it. “’samu.” osamu turned to him, an eyebrow raised. “yeah?” atsumu hesitated answering, “how’d ya confess?” osamu looked taken aback, he probably didn’t expect that.

“just because i’m dating rin doesn’t mean i knew how i did it.” he grumbled and just in time, suna walks in. “he didn’t do anything. he was staring at me instead of his food one time and i asked if something was wrong. he just blurted out that he liked me. so i asked him out.” osamu buried his face in his hands. “shut up!” he yelled when atsumu started laughing. atsumu found it silly, but he appreciated the story.

now, how is he going to do this?

—

in the third-year training camp, komori watches as the two pining idiots known as sakusa and atsumu avoided each other yet talked to each other with so much familiarity on text. he sighed as he thought how the situation came to this. he wanted the two to finally talk and put him out of his misery. atsumu stares at sakusa with longing when he thinks no one is looking, same goes for sakusa.

mostly everyone notices the stares the two give each other, and they’re mostly tired of this.

sakusa is going to kill komori for this, but komori couldn’t care less when his cousin and his friend are unintentionally hurting each other. komori knows how close they are, knows how much they trust each other, yet can’t muster up the courage to talk. he knows they’re in love, he’s seen the looks they throw around.

“atsumu?” komori finds him awake on their last night at the training camp, staring at the sky. “hey, komori. did i wake ya up?” he asks. komori thinks he’s not okay, “are you okay? you look out of it.”

atsumu looks beside komori where sakusa lays. komori follows his eyes and he nods, “he’s asleep.” atsumu chuckles quietly. “ya know, i never thought i’d like him, let alone fall in love with him.” komori’s eyes widened, the fact that atsumu said it out loud made it real.

“you like sakusa?” he asks, just to confirm. “yeah. unbelievable, isn’t it?” atsumu says. they stay in the comfortable silence until they fell back asleep.

komori laid back down just to see sakusa’s eyes wide open.

—

after komori and atsumu’s talk, he’s facing the ceiling, thinking. sakusa didn’t know how to feel. should he be happy that atsumu returns the feelings? should he be scared atsumu might lose those feelings? should he be in disbelief for atsumu had moved on so fast? does he just see kita in sakusa? what if he thinks of kita when he’s with sakusa?

he didn’t know.

‘i should just sleep it off.’ he thinks, but one glance at where atsumu is sleeping so peacefully, he knows how he feels. one glance at atsumu, he knows he’s in love.

—

in the morning, atsumu regrets sleeping late. atsumu regrets thinking of how to confess, maybe it wasn’t even the right time. “atsumu.” he looks up from his food, seeing sakusa standing in front of him. “come with me.” he isn’t even given a moment to reply because sakusa’s already holding his wrist and dragging him outside. “omi-kun— hold on!” he manages to say before they stop.

sakusa faces him and there’s an unreadable look in his eyes. “when were you planning to tell me?” he asks, and atsumu furrows his eyebrows at the question. “tell ya what?” there’s a flash of pain in sakusa’s eyes. “that you love me.” atsumu’s eyes widen and his heart starts beating fast. “h-how’d ya find out?” he asks instead. “last night, i heard you last night.” he answers. atsumu refuses to give up, “what do ya mean last night?”

“don’t lie to me. you talked to komori.” atsumu stepped back as sakusa said that. “ya were awake?” sakusa huffed, “why didn’t you tell me?” he asks instead. atsumu gritted his teeth. “because i was fucking terrified! how do i know you’d even like me back? so i like you, got a problem with it?”

sakusa was taken aback by atsumu’s declaration. “do you mean it?” he whispers, voice low and afraid. “’course, i do.”

“you don’t see me as kita?” atsumu scrunched up his face. “ew no, that’s like liking my dad.” atsumu laughed and when he looked up at sakusa, he finally notices the way atsumu looks at him. “i love ya, omi-kun. not kita, not anyone else, and i’ve accepted that. if ya don’t love me back, okay, i guess it’s gonna hurt a little but-“ while he’s talking sakusa brings his mask down and kisses him, right on the lips.

atsumu is unresponsive for a while, eyes wide open, but kisses sakusa back.

they can hear cheers coming from inside the building, but they could care less. when they finally pull away, sakusa gives atsumu a smirk. “seems like i found another way to shut you up.” they were going to be away from each other for the next few months, but they’ll be okay. they’re finally together, and that’s all that matters. no matter how many days or weeks or months it takes, they’ll be okay.

their hearts finally reach out to each other. even if they are miles away, their hearts are together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm ria, i'm new to ao3, but not really new to writing. this became so long i'm kind of proud of it hehe as you can see, i love sakuatsu!! i freak out about them every now and then, so here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_SKSMY) if you wanna freak out about them too hehe


End file.
